


【授权翻译】Sweat, Blood, and Leather

by budaicat



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Sephiroth, Choking, M/M, PWP, Pain, Top! gen, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: * this is a translated workAuthor:  Lilly_WhiteOriginal link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683367注意： BDSM 流血 暴力
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	【授权翻译】Sweat, Blood, and Leather

银发缠绕在杰内西斯的指尖，他的掌心混杂着鲜血和汗水。他不断地把手抹在臀侧，想擦去点手上的液体，但是他身上没有一处不是流淌着汗水，所以他还是无法摆脱掉这种全身被包裹在湿透了的衣服里的感觉。他指尖在萨菲罗斯同样沾满液体的肉体上不断打滑，最后只能让指甲深陷入萨菲罗斯的皮肤中，留下一道道红痕。眩晕感挥之不去，滑腻的湿润感，快感，将他们淹没。他无法呼吸，但呼吸并不重要。

萨菲罗斯的双腿环绕着他的腰，性器挺立在两人之间，每次杰内西斯靠近时，阴茎顶端溢出的前夜都会沾到他身上。他缓缓地退出，让萨菲罗斯感受到他的阴茎上每一处凸起的血管和轮廓，直到只剩阴茎的头部留在萨菲罗斯体内。他让阴茎敏感的顶端在穴口浅浅地进出，用带来的感觉折磨着自己，让萨菲罗斯忍受着穴口被不断玩弄的快感，和疼痛。然后他再猛地撞击回去，让阴茎整根没入，萨菲罗斯的肉壁紧紧包裹住他的阴茎，让他呻吟出声。他已经射了快四次了，阴茎的顶端刺痛着，过度的感官刺激逐渐把快感转变为疼痛。但他想继续下去，直到将萨菲罗斯送上高潮，这总是项艰难的工作。

“再来一次。” 萨菲罗斯声音沙哑地说着，他的嘴边还残留着之前的游戏留下的血液。

杰内西斯伸出双手，掐住他的喉咙，萨菲罗斯的勃起贴着他的腹部。他按住脖子两侧，阻断血液的供应，萨菲罗斯闭上了双眼，嘴张开着。他的脸上全是汗水，凌乱的发丝粘在他的脸颊和眉头。慢慢的，一抹红晕爬上了他的脸颊，他抓住杰内西斯的手腕，示意他松开。杰内西斯松开了手，让他能够呼吸几秒，然后再次压紧。他不时地用力地拍打着萨菲罗斯的脸侧，让他能够保持清醒，让模糊的意识中注入激烈的刺激。

当萨菲罗斯无法再睁开双眼，甚至抓住杰内西斯的手腕让他松开的时候，杰内西斯停了下来，彻底放开了他的喉咙。没有急促的呼吸，没有立刻的清醒，这种反复的窒息会让人更深的进入一种无意识的，旋转的虚空中，身体的感觉像落叶一般飞走。萨菲罗斯慢慢地回过神来，意识缓缓游回到现实世界。杰内西斯俯下身亲吻他，嘴里混杂着唾液和鲜血，萨菲罗斯模糊的意识只够他勉强地用舌头舔了几下来回复他。

“你还能继续下去吗？“ 杰内西斯贴着他的嘴，询问着。

“我可以，“ 萨菲罗斯说着，”我可以。“

他伸手触摸着杰内西斯的脸，亲吻回去，这次更加激烈，果断。

杰内西斯能感觉到射精的冲动在体内再次堆积，一种磨人的冲动想要突破那些被快感折磨的血管。他绷紧了下颚，闭上双眼来更好地集中尽力压制住这种冲动。

”鞭子。“ 萨菲罗斯要求着。

杰内西斯顺从地点了下头，现在他已经没有精力去提醒萨菲罗斯谁才是这里的主导。他迷失在眩晕中，急切地想找到出口，无法再关心角色的问题。不论萨菲罗斯需要什么，他都会满足，他一向都是。他完全地退出，在缓缓滑出时咬紧下唇。阴茎的顶端磨蹭过穴口的压迫感让他无法抑制地颤抖呻吟着，他必须抓紧萨菲罗斯的双腿来努力不射出来。

萨菲罗斯翻过身，四肢支撑着趴在床上，头低垂着，背部完美的肌肉上遍布着之前留下的一道道交叉着的鞭痕。杰内西斯把萨菲罗斯最喜欢的道具拿在手中，鞭子的重量契合着他的手掌，鞭子的前端轻轻扫过萨菲罗斯的小腿。

”你的背上已经都是伤口和血迹了，“ 杰内西斯说，” 确定这样做还在安全范围内吗？“

”闭嘴，直接做。“ 萨菲罗斯厉声回复着。

杰内西斯让鞭子的前端触碰着萨菲罗斯被凌虐的背部，再回到他的双腿，那里还是柔软的，没有留下伤口。他轻轻抽打了几下腿部，询问着许可，萨菲罗斯压低了腰部作为回应。杰内西斯开始抽打他的双腿，一开始是轻柔的力道，然后逐渐用力起来，这是萨菲罗斯期望的。

”你在做什么？“ 萨菲罗斯在第五下鞭打后说着，” 你认为我无法承受这么几下微不足道的鞭打？“

无法释放的快感让萨菲罗斯变得暴躁起来，而他的不讲理也燃起了杰内西斯的怒火，最糟糕的组合。杰内西斯用力地抽打了下去，在萨菲罗斯的背部因为疼痛而弓起的时候，他再次用力抽打了一下，用尽所有力道。他听到萨菲罗斯紧咬着牙发出的喘气声，他不断地抽打着，集中在相同的部位。这是你一般不会去做的事，如果你的伴侣接受疼痛的方式正常的话。

皮肤破裂开来，不一会萨菲罗斯大腿的后侧就开始渗出血液，他还是没有让杰内西斯停下来，但杰内西斯不会让这成为一场笑话。他把鞭子丢开，一手抓着萨菲罗斯的臀部，一手抓住自己的阴茎，再次撞击回萨菲罗斯的体内，让萨菲罗斯发出一声痛苦的呻吟。杰内西斯已经很靠近高潮了，他无法再留意太多，如果疼痛是萨菲罗斯想要的，他会给他。

他的指尖陷入萨菲罗斯伤痕累累的大腿和臀部，猛烈地撞击着，指尖掐入流着血的鞭痕中，萨菲罗斯开始急促地呼吸，像是终于能够感觉到什么。杰内西斯抓着他的头发，粗暴的拉扯着，让萨菲罗斯的脖子向后扬起到一个不适的角度。终于，萨菲罗斯开始像一个溺水的人一般汲取着空气，他的嘴张开着，脸上逐渐浮起他能感受到纯粹的快感开始升起的表情。他的双手抓紧了身下的被子，屏住呼吸来感受着接近的顶点，下一刻他发出一声哭叫，伴随着急促的呼吸呻吟着，精液不断射出，像是永远不会终结。杰内西斯伸手抓住萨菲罗斯阴茎的头部，感受着液体的涌出，阴茎贴着他的手掌抽动着。他的手被精液打湿，他没有放开萨菲罗斯，直到萨菲罗斯开始颤抖着瘫倒在床上，努力地调整着呼吸。

“盖亚。“ 萨菲罗斯喃喃着。杰内西斯终于放开了他，退出了他体内，低声呻吟着。他把安全套拿下来，丢在一边，然后在萨菲罗斯身边躺下。精疲力竭中，他感到仿佛有肿块在喉咙间卡着。

萨菲罗斯转过身，看着杰内西斯，努力让呼吸平稳到正常水平。他没有微笑，相反，他看起来正在集中所有精力来隐藏刚才的失控。

“你还好吗？“ 萨菲罗斯在一阵安静之后询问道。

“我不是那个腿上一堆伤口的人。“ 杰内西斯说，“ 我没事，不用担心。”

他知道萨菲罗斯能听到他的声音里的疲惫和苦涩，但他现在没有力气去隐藏这些了。

“你还没有射出来。“ 萨菲罗斯说着，看着他仍然硬挺的阴茎。

“我都不知道已经射了多少次了。“ 杰内西斯叹着气，“ 我说了，不用担心这个，一会它就会好了。”

但萨菲罗斯的手握住了他的阴茎，让他因为过度的刺激呻吟出声。

“ 我现在过敏感了，“ 他轻声说着，“ 拜托，不要动它。” 

“在你为我做了这么多后，我是不会让你就这样的。“ 萨菲罗斯说着，手开始滑动着，手指在阴茎的头部打着圈，因为他知道杰内西斯喜欢这样。杰内西斯感到血液开始涌动着，他忍住了一声低泣。

“拜托，“ 他低声说着，但萨菲罗斯俯下身来亲吻着他，堵住了他的抗议。杰内西斯不一会就射了出来，浊液覆盖了萨菲罗斯的手指，他紧紧地抱着萨菲罗斯的肩膀，胯部无法自控地挺动着。过度的快感和疼痛让他的呻吟开始像是低泣，随着他紧闭着双眼，感受着一阵阵高潮。

“拜托，“ 他窒息地说，“拜托放开我，萨菲，放开我！”

萨菲罗斯听话地放开了他，把精液擦在床单上，然后再次挨着杰内西斯躺下。他没有道歉，但杰内西斯能看到他脸上的困惑，随着他再也无法抑制地呜咽出声。萨菲罗斯在他哭泣的时候紧抱着他，直到他冷静下来。萨菲罗斯捧着他的脸，抹去他脸上的泪水。杰内西斯看向他，看到他脸上愧疚的表情。

“我没事。“ 杰内西斯再次说，挤出一个微笑。“ 这只是过分敏感了，没有事。”

“我很抱歉，“ 萨菲罗斯终于说，杰内西斯让手指穿过他的长发，抚摸着他的头。

“不要感到抱歉，这没有什么。“

“我总是要这么长时间，然后……我不知道，我不想你一无所获。“

“你在开玩笑吗？ 我总是能得到很多。“ 杰内西斯抗议着，“ 我喜欢能够让你达到高潮的时候，虽然有时候我不会有足够的精力去做到。我们不需要这样来考虑，一次高潮对应一次高潮的。”

他尝试着再露出一个笑容，但萨菲罗斯沉默了一会，青蓝色的双眼在黑暗中闪烁着，“ 我不知道为什么我总要这么久，” 他小声说着，“ 我很抱歉，每一次我们这么做，我就感觉这……只是一种任务。如果你想要结束，我完全能够理解。”

“这不是一种任务。“ 杰内西斯低声说，即使他实际上确实是这么感觉的。

“你和其他人的话，这就会很正常。“ 萨菲罗斯说，“ 对称的，平等的一种交换，不会有不平衡的能量花费，不会有人因为到达了最后而哭泣。”

“不要这么去思考。“ 杰内西斯说，“ 我们都有着不同的需求，这并不意味着和其他人会更好或者更坏，每个人只是不一样而已。”

萨菲罗斯盯着他看了一会。

“我和其他人做的时候很少高潮。“ 他突然说道，就像是他等待能够承认这点的时候很久了。”当我是下面的时候，我是说，我没办法，我总会想象他们会感到枯燥，而如果我是上面的时候，他们会更开心……“

”萨菲罗斯，“杰内西斯打断了他的话，双手捧着他的脸，“闭嘴，不要想太多了” 他亲吻着萨菲罗斯汗湿的前额，一边腿环住萨菲罗斯的身体，贴近他。“ 你知道为什么你总要这么久吗？ 也许就是因为你想太多了，所以不要……你明白的，完全不要去思考。”

萨菲罗斯终于露出了一点笑容，疲倦地闭上了双眼。

“我会尝试这么做的。“ 他说。

他们静静地躺了一会，周围的空气开始慢慢变冷起来。当他们都足够冷静的时候，杰内西斯坐了起来，用手把凌乱的头发从脸上拨开。他看了下周围，萨菲罗斯的身体上遍布着红痕，头发乱糟糟地散布在枕头上，道具和润滑剂的瓶子，以及空的安全套袋字乱七八糟地分散在床上，血和其他液体粘在杰内西斯红色的床单上。一边的电子钟显示着现在是凌晨四点。

“起来吧，洗澡时间。“ 他说着，拉着萨菲罗斯的手腕把他从床上拉起。


End file.
